Saving Poppy
by twinkels
Summary: When little Karen buys a Troll doll she falls into the world of the trolls and finds herself setting out with Branch Guy and friends to save Poppy from the evil Creek will they save poppy in time Warning character death Cameo by Kenny and Butters
1. Chapter 1

Authors note ... Okay guys I don't own Trolls Star Wars or South Park but just came up with the idea so enjoy

It had been young. Karen Mcormick"s birthday recently and she had turned 8 and she had got some money to spend not a great deal but to someone who really had nothing well 20 bucks was a lot so her mom took her and Kenny her older brother to the mall to get her a toy

Karen browsed the shelves of the toy store looking at all the pretty Barbie dolls ,cute baby dolls ,sassy Brats and Monster high dolls and regal looking Frozen Elsa dolls before something did catch her eye and it wasent a typical doll

" Oh wow look at you your pretty ! 'Gasped Karen taking a large all pink doll on the shelf and looking at the large pink box and seeing a pink girl Troll doll looking back at her

" Mom mom I found something " Karen yelled looking for her mom who came over to meet her

" what did you find huni ! what's that you have their ..? Asked Carol looking at the box also

" A princess Poppy doll she's a troll isn't she adorable " Karen said now poking her finger through a hole in the box and pressing Poppy's stomach making her talk

" Hug time , oh do you know your really truly my best friend , do you need a hug' , the doll said in a friendly cheery voice

" Oh mom listen she talks too " Karen said as she continued to press the doll and it said a lot of things then burst into song singing .. Get back up again

" OMG I love her can I buy her please ' Karen said hugging the box

" Oh sweetie I'm afaraid not she's like 70 dollars way to expensive you only have 20 and you wanted to get new school supplies out of that I'm sorry huni " Carol said * stroking Karen's long dark hair*

"Aww she's so cool Ruby has her too she got it when it first came out " Karen said

" Im sorry Hun I'd love to get you that doll but it's so expensive why don't we look at some of the other stuff they have here " Carol said as her and Karen browsed the shelfs looking at other Troll toys but everything was so expensive as it was just New out

" I can't really see anything everything is so expensive and I'm not keen on blind bags you might end up with someone you don't like " Karen sighed sadly as she looked at the toys

" You know babygirl these Trolls have been out before .. when I was young I remember them in the 90s so their not new and they came out first in the 60s too these are a new update and also arnt the zelfs not trolls ..! they have that hair you got one of them from the thrift store last year " Carol said

" Yeah they are they changed the name cos Troll can have 2 meanings now but yeah the zelfs are cute too but I like these trolls their cool and the latest thing " Karen said looking at other smaller trolls but they weren't as cute as Poppy

Carol sighed to herself as she knew that Karen was going to be hurt in the end as it look like she'd be getting nothing from here and she wanted to try and get Karen out of here but she'd need to find Kenny first who had wanderd off somewhere

" I think we're wasting our time here Hun you don't like blind bags and everything else is way too expensive maybe we should try somewhere else let's get Kenny and go " Carol said making Karen sigh now

" Kenny Kenny " Carol yelled as Karen looked at some more trolls toys that were sadly out her price range

Elsewhere in the boys area Kenny had ran into Butters a friend from school and both were playing in the Star Wars with toy light up lightsabers and Kenny humming the imperial March

" Give in your defeated you are no match for me come to the dark side and join me I will train you and you will make a good Jedi refuse and I will destroy you " Said Kenny in a raspy voice pretending to be Darth Vader

" Never I would rather die first ' Said Butters taking a swing at Kenny with his lightsaber but before Kenny could do or say any more he heard his name being called

" Oh mom wants me sorry Buttercup another time " Kenny said using Butters nickname he gave him

" S.. sure n.. no problem I'd b.. better go too see you on M.. Monday " Butters said stammering a little as he put the lightsaber back on the shelf and ran off to find his parents and Kenny did the same

" What's up mom everything okay ..? Asked Kenny looking at karen and his mom and Karen sighed

" Hey princess what's up ..? Asked Kenny in a concerned way he was very protective over his little sister

" Oh not much really I fell in love with these Troll toys but their so expensive I can't afford them and don't say blind bags I don't like blind bags " Karen sighed as she looked at the shelfs

" She did have her eye on a doll that was 70 bucks but that's way too much and everything is expensive here she only has 20 " Carol said

" Wow see what you mean that sucks " Said Kenny picking up a play set that had twin Trolls joined together by the hair and again that was too much

" Hey what about this little guy he lookes grumpy though " Said Kenny picking up a small greyish blue Troll with black hair and he did look grumpy infact he looked real pissed at something

" He's only 15 bucks okay he's small but he's kinda cute and real soft too " Said Kenny stroking the trolls soft hair

"No he looks real angry infact kinda ugly and he might be a bad guy I don't like him ' Karen said having not seen the film and also not knowing it was Branch and that he was really a sweet kind Troll but had a sad past that made him like that so poor Branch was put back on the shelf again next to a smug looking Troll with 2 toned hair that Karen pulled down

" I like his hair it's like 2 colours and he's so soft too " Karen said stroking the Trolls hair

" Dunno looks kinda smug to me but maybe that's me but he's still outta the price range princess " Kenny said as Karen sighed putting the Creek doll back next to Branch

" Think we looked at everything here Hun and found nothing in price range maybe we should try the thrift store " Carol said as Karen sadly looked at the Trolls one more time before leaving she hates being poor and seeing all the lovely new toys that were way out her price range

Carol took Karen and Kenny to the dollar Store where Karen got a couple of things but they were Barbie related and she got some candy too so now all she had left was 10 dollars not enough for the new shops but maybe the thrift store so they went in their too

Karen as usual made a beeline for the toys looking at Barbie dolls some had haircuts others had no clothes and other flaws also she looked at a large Bratz camper van , also a dolls styling head with matted hair but seen nothing really and she also glanced over at her mom who was looking at clothes and then Kenny who was looking at some kids books aimed at teens and they were having more luck than her it seemed but then one of the workers came out from the back with a lot more toys in her arms and also Karen was shocked to see a plush Troll doll like the one she'd seen earlier with the 2 toned hair and he was so expensive new

" OMG how much is your Troll doll ..? Asked Karen reaching up to touch the dolls hand aLso now catching the attention of her mom and Kenny

he somehow keeps coming back to us he's been brought back at least 4 times dunno why I haven't seen the film so dunno who he is shame really he's cute he's yours for 5 bucks if you want " The woman said as Karen squealed with joy she could afford him and have left over money

" Oh I'll take him" Karen said handing over the money as the woman put the doll in a bag and handed it to Karen

" Their you little lady take care of him he's all yours " The woman said as Karen took and was. now in a happy mood okay it wasent Poppy but it was one of the new Trolls and that's what counted and Karen loved him and gave the doll a hug

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	2. Chapter 2

So did you get something then sweetie .? Asked Carol outside the store seeing Karen had a carrier bag and looked very happy

" Yeah I did get a toy and you'll never guess what I got too I was stunned by it. " Said Karen pulling out the plush Troll with the 2 toned hair

" Hey isn't that the little guy you were looking at in the toy store and hes for sale in a thrift store what luck " Kenny said touching the dolls hair

" Yeah I know weird thing is the woman said he'd been brought back like 3 or 4 times dunno why he's adorable I'm gonna call him twotone , cos of his hair might not be his real name cos I dunno who he is but to me he's twotone ' Karen said giving the Creek doll a hug

" Okay guys let's head home Iv to be at work soon so Karen you'll be at Ruby's think Mr Tuckers going to pick you up also you too Kenny give you a chance to see Craig " said Carol smiling at Kenny

" No way dude I'm going to Stan and Kyle's Stans having a sleep over Kyle and I are invited and anyway Craig will be with Tweek sure those two came out as Gay ' Kenny said

" Oh don't be silly their just friends their not Gay your former teacher he used to be Gay didn't he .? Carol asked

" Still is but cos of his new job as president well he's trying to deny it ' Kenny said

" Kenny how many times did I tell you Donald Trump is not Mr Garrison their two different men " Carol said

" He is mom even I know that . He wears a blond wig and fake tan but he's Kenny's old teacher ' said Karen making Carol sigh as they left the mall to go for the bus

" Oh okay whatever now come on let's head home and might rain soon too " Carol said ushering her two kids outside

Before Carol Kenny and Karen could cross over the road to the bus stop a voice called to them yelling in a Jersey accent " Ohh Carol hello their Hun it. Was Sheila and Kyle

" Oh hi Sheila how are you " Carol said stricking up a convisation with her friend and also Kyle and Kenny started talking too Kyle showing Kenny a new game for his Xbox he got and a new pair of trainers too yet Kyle did say hi to Karen but. Karen felt left out and bored

" Mom I'm going to sit on that bench over their till your finished talking wanna play with Twotone " Karen said pulling her Creek doll from the bag

" Okay Hun don't wander off now and. no talking to strangers " Carol said

" I won't mom " Karen said going to a nearby bench and sitting down as she stroked the dolls hair and found herself tapping is nose saying " Boop "

" Wonder why no one wanted you I mean your so adorable looking and soft and snuggly I'm gonna take you to show and tell on Monday and tonight you can sleep in my bed ' Karen said giving the doll a kiss and rubbing its face against her cheek

" Karen glanced over at her mom and brother who seemed miles away chatting to their friends and Karen had to admit she did feel kinda out of it as her friends weren't their just now all she had was her new doll in her arms so she sat playing with his hair hoping her mom would stop talking and they could get home as it was cold now

Karen glanced around at people coming and going but something caught her eye running across the grass like a tiny speck of silver and white that moved real quick

" What was that " Karen thought to herself seeing the silver dissapear into a hole near some bushes and out of nosiness and despite her moms warning to stay where she was Karen couldn't help herself but go and see what that silver was so she got up and went over to where she seen the silver flash not even looking at her mom or brother who didn't notice eather and also Karen didn't know she had left her new beloved doll on the bench

Karen seen a hole not too big but big enough for her to squeeze through or maybe her brother could get through as he was real skinny hidden under the bushes and inside that hole Karen got down on all fours despite it being dirty and muddy she. gasped at what she seen a tiny tiny person about 5 inches tall his body covered in silver glitter and white fluffy hair sticking up like a Troll and the little Troll was naked and he was muttering in a weird voice that sounded like an auto toned voice " Got to find the king this is terrible

Karen managed to squeeze through the tunnel and also weird things happened too she felt pain all over and it seemed as if she was ... ! SHRINKING and that scared her

Karen continued to run through the tunnel trying to keep up with the little Troll who was now up to her knees as she chased him into a beautiful place like a forest and it was full of colourful flowers and more of those little people who were all gathered like on a stage area so Karen kept out of sight wondering what they were doing and they were like the trolls she had seen as she recognised the twins with the joined hair and the giraffe looking one and a few of the others

" Wow so the trolls are real I thought they were just a movie had no idea they were real creatures omg " Karen thought to herself stunned as she watched the glittery Troll talk to the grumpy looking one and one that looked like a king and the grumpy one looked mad and was threatening to kill someone

Karen couldn't hear what was said but it looked serious and no one looked happy but she heard Traitor being shouted out so someone was a traitor but who

As Karen strained to listen something tickled her. Nose and made her sneeze and it was loud A..A?.Atchoooooooooooooooo

Karen coverd her mouth quickly as all the trolls heard and weren't too happy

" A spy is among us former Cheif or a Bergen " The grumpy looking Troll said

" Branch relax. the Bergens are our friends now " Said a fat looking Troll patting Branch on the shoulders

" Its worse it's a human " Another Troll said as Karen was found and all the Trolls gasped

" A HUMAN how do they know of our excistanse we have hidden outsells from humans for thousands of years .." The king said

" Oh I mean no harm honest I seen a little silvery sparkly Troll run across the grass and I followed him but I won't hurt you " Karen said as all eyes went from her to the silver glittery Troll who shrugged

" Guy Diamond what have I said about being seen by humans " The king said

" Sorry I didn't think I was in a rush to report that news I didn't stop to think " Guy said his voice sounded weird like a voice in a keyboard

" How did you find us who are you did Creek send you .. " Branch said glaring at Karen in a threatening way

" I'm Karen McCormick I'm just 8 years old a kid and who's Creek " Karen said confused

" A no use backstabbing lying evil traitor that's Creek and now he has Poppy I should have choked him when I had the chance " Branch said as if he hated Creek

" Is Creek a Troll then or human like me.? Asked Karen

" A Troll he used to be part of our group and he betrayed us almost got us all killed to save his own skin he's so selfish " Said one of the twins and her sister nodded

" We banished him last year and he became a loner we never gave him a second thought but he's gotten his revenge it seems and took Poppy she's our Queen " The other Twin said shocking Karen

" Wow he sounds mean why would he take Poppy will he hurt her .? Asked Karen

" He better not or he will regret the day he was born who knows what he will do he is sly and evil I never liked him and I was warned not to play with him he's always like that also selfish and vein too ' Branch said

" Wow he sounds it " Said Karen

" Karen will you help us get Poppy back .? Asked the king making Karen gasp a bit

M..Me how I don't know the place or Poppy or Creek how can I help " Said Karen a bit stunned

" we can serch for her us snack pack Branch Satin Chenille cooper Bigge Smidge and anyone else sho wants to come " Said Guy making Branch sigh

" We don't know what we're up against out their maybe less should go " Branch said heading towards his bunker

" Branch .Branch ..BRANCH ! " Yelled the twins very Poppy like as the dark blue Troll sighed

" What ..? Was Branch"s reply

" We all know you hate Creek as much as we do and you love Poppy so come on help us out Poppy wanted you to be her king " Chenille said making Branch stop in his tracks

" Okay I'll help but some one needs to stay here and Gaurd the king okay we will take the human and one Troll " Branch said

" I'll go as I seen what happened also I think we should get help from Bridget too Guy said but Branch said nothing but made a face

" Bridget who's that another Troll ..? Asked Karen

" No she's a friendly Bergen she helped us escape and became our friend she's nice " Said Guy

" Oh cool " Karen said as Branch sighed folding his arms in a grumpy way

" What's wrong with Branch why is he so grumpy all the time ..? Whisperd Karen

" Long story Hun maybe we can tell you another time " Satin said and her twin nodded

" Aww okay no worries " Said Karen as she glanced over at Branch before the king came over to her again

" Karen will you find my daughter she is my only child and my world I lost my wife when she gave birth to her so Poppy is my world she is all I have . Guy and Branch will aid you and perhaps Bridget too if you find her but please bring back my little Poppy and that traitor too we will deal with him the way trolls do " The king said

" I will your highness don't worry and thank you sire for trusting me " Karen said smiling

" I sensed you were good child so instinct told me to trust you and Poppy would too so be safe my child and bring home our Poppy " The king said placing his hands on top of Karen's

Suddenly a little ping was heard and then a lot of pinging and that got all the trolls excited apart from Branch who ducked out the way saying ' Oh no you don't get away from me as all the Trolls all hugged saying Hug time and that made Karen smile but said in a way as no one hugged her

" Okay shouldn't we not get going now if we want to get Poppy back " Branch said as everyone agreed and also Branch had now appeared with a back pack

" Good luck bring back Poppy" everyone all yelled waving to Karen Guy and Branch as they planned to go and get Bridget next their Bergen friend

well that's that chappy done more to come


	3. Chapter 3

Bridget the young Bergen still worked at the palace but now she had a new boss a male chef who was way nicer than the last one and.a better boss too so Bridget's life was much easer now and on her days off she spent them with King Gristle as his companion and their was a bit of a romance blossoming . Also the bergens weere happy now and their was no more Troll eating and if the Trolls even needed help they'd help the two had become allies and no more was said about Troll eating ever again and a couple of times Poppy had visited Bridget as a friend and Bridget visited them once but now she'd be called upone again to help

" So what is Bridget like then and what's a Begen .? Asked Karen as the trio walked out of the forest

" She's nice and friendly we helped her get a date with the young king if she helped us get Creek back ' Guy said

" Wait I thought you hated Creek as he betrayed you " Said Karen

" That was before he did it we had been captured and put in a cage ready to be eaten and Branch and Poppy were hiding I think but the horrible big chef grabbed Creek and tried to feed him to the king she even shoved Creek in his mouth we thought he was dead but Poppy said he was alive you see . Poppy cared for Creek a lot they were what you call childhood sweethearts Creek and Poppy dated for a bit but drifted apart but remains good friends and she still had feelings for him and wouldn't give up saying he's alive so only one that could help us get Creek back was Bridget and she had a huge crush on the king so with our help we gave her a makeover and got her a date and she tried to help us get Creek but chef had Creek and also captured Poppy and Branch too and that's when we learned Creek betrayed us . He made a deal with chef so he wouldn't get eaten and switched sides last we seen him was being thrown out the Bergen castle with chef we exiled him from our clam hoping to never see him again. Rumours reached us he was eaten and was dead some say he joined another clan of Troll as their are many many clans Tresure trolls with Precious Gems in their belly buttons , cave trolls that are real ugly trolls in the mountains yet their mostly in Norway , trolls under bridges theirs hundreds of trolls all over " Guy said

" Oh wow " Karen said I have heard of Trolls in Scandinavia and Kenny my brother says theirs a road somewhere that is really steep and winds up and up and up into the mountains and trolls hide their but they don't look like you you guys look cute " Karen said smiling

" Thank you you are sweet " Guy said patting Karen on the arm and returning the smile

As the trio walked along out the forest into a clearing Guy started singing a catchy song making Branch roll his eyes

" Really not you as well I had enough with Poppy singing when we went to save you I'm in no mood for singing " Branch said glaring at the silvery glittery Troll who pouted

" Oh don't be such a grumpy Branch lighten up a bit once we get Poppy back we can throw the biggest party ever ...omg I love parties if you ever have a party invite me I can make it go with a swing ..woohoo " Yelled Guy clapping and sending a cloud of glitter everywhere

" Do you mind " Branch said dusting glitter off himself

" Oops sorry oh just looking forward to getting Poppy back and that party it's gonna be awesome " Guy said dancing a little and making Branch roll his eyes

Karen said nothing as she followed the 2 male trolls with Branch leading and Guy walked next to her still humming to himself and what he did next made Karen burst out laughing

" OMG did you fart glitter ..? Asked Karen looking at Guy who nodded a little

" Guy really do you mind " Said Branch as Karen giggled

" Oops sorry couldn't hold it in and yup I fart glitter " Guy said smiling

' Personly I think it's disgusting but he thinks it's cool typical " Branch said not even looking at Karen or guy who just shrugged whist Guy hid a giggle

" So do you like singing then ..? Asked Guy with a smile

" Yeah I do my most favourite song is Let it go from a movie called Frozen .. but wow you should hear my brother sing he sings opera like also sometimes he sings rude songs too his friend Kyle is always telling him off ' Said Karen with a laugh

" Wow cool but not cool at being told off though if you know what I mean ' Guy said as Karen nodded

As the trio waled along Guy burst into song again singing .. Celebration and dancing a little making Branch stop dead in his tracks

" Please Guy how many times do I have to tell you their will be no singing or dancing we just find Creek get Poppy and go home okay I didn't ask to go with you " Branch said as Guy pouted but said nothing to the other Troll

" Party pooper " Guy whisperd to Karen who only shrugged and thankfully Branch never heard him

Soon the trio reached a colourful town that seemed really cheery even though the creatures in the town did look rather ugly and a couple of them spotted Branch and Guy and bent down to talk

' Hey Branch and Guy what brings you here and see you have a friend too she dosent look like a troll " a tall thin Bergen said

' Shes not she's a human but seems okay but we need to see the king and borrow Bridget ' Branch said

" Oh Okay their up at the castle so what's wrong and how's Queen Poppy ..? The Bergen asked but Branch never awnserd

" Princess Poppy is gone she's been kidnapped by Creek " Guy said making the Bergen gasp a bit

" Oh no I hope you find her she's a cheery little thing " The Bergen called waving to the trio as they walked on taking in the sights of the now colourful town that was now filled with happiness it was hard to believe that this was a dull grey town and the Bergens were the most miserable creatures ever and thought the only way to be happy was munching on Trolls but thanks to Poppy they found ways to be happy without harming the trolls and now they had become good friends

Soon Branch Guy and Karen enters the castle and went inserch of Bridget as she'd do anything to help Poppy and. now was her chance

" Wow this place is huge so who's the king here ..? Asked Karen as she looked around a bit

" A young Bergen named King Gristle he's a nice person he has and Bridget are kind of daring thanks to us I guess " Said Guy

" Wow cool so where is Bridget then ..? Asked Karen

" You do ask a lot of questions don't you are all humans the same as you ..? Asked Branch getting a little fed up with Karen who made a face

" Oh ignore old grumpy pants his bark is worse than his bite really " Guy said

" I heard that Glitterball " Said Branch in a sarcastic way as Guy rolled his eyes

" Come on Bridget should be in the kitchens or maybe her quarters " Guy said now taking lead as they walked down long corridors and down several flights of stairs and Karen looking at large paintings as they went down the stairs to the kitchen area to find their friend

Bridget was now promoted to head staff member and had controls over other kitchen staff but she was the sweetiest boss anyone could want and made sure everyone had a day off and she often sang and amazingly for a Bergen Bridget had a good singing voice and also Poppy had taught her to scrapbook so today she was pasting more photos of the king in her scrapbook as she lay on her bed singing to herself but on seeing her tiny friends wasent a surprise but Karen was a bit taken aback

" Hey guys how are you today who's your friend ..? Asked Bridget smiling at the Trolls

" Hi Bridget this is Karen she's human she's friendly " Guy said hugging Bridget's finger as. Bridget was very tall compaird to the Trolls but small compared to some other Bergen and was young too

" Er hi Bridget " Said Karen waving nerviously at the Bergen and Bridget smiled at her

" So no popppy today oh that's so wonderful she is Queen now now I'm good friends with 2 royals sometimes I dream of being Queen one day " Bridget said sighing and in a dreamy way

" Look let's cut to the chase here no Poppy is not with us she has been kidnapped by that no user slimy traitor Creek remember him " Branch said shocking Bridget

" OMG Queen Poppy gone when where how ..! " gasped Bridget

CREEK that's who he took her dunno where but retired king Preopy said we should ask you for help as your height might be useful " Branch said

" Sure I'll help but where could she be where would Creek take her what dose he want with her ..? Asked Bridget shocked making Branch sigh

" If we knew where she was we would just go and get her and revenge no doubt as we banished him from our old home and the Troll tree so he is doing it to hurt us " Branch said and Guy nodded

" Were not 100 per cent sure but he may have taken her to the caves near the tresure Trolls ' Guy said

" Tresure Trolls who are they I thought you were the only trolls " Bridget said as guy shook his head

" No no their are many many kind the Tresure Trolls are our nearest neighbours they are very secretive and have precious Gems for belly buttons humans used to go after them as the Gems are very valuable so Creek may have gone to them " Guy said making Bridget gasp

" So will you help us or not ..? Asked Branch looking at Bridget

" Of course I will Queen Poppy is my friend I'd do anything for her let's go and get her and deal with that no use Creek " Bridget said

" Alright lets do this ' yelled Guy in a happy way at the thought of getting Poppy back


	4. Chapter 4

Elsewhere a pink Troll began to stir and she felt woozy and had a foul tast in her mouth and when she opened her eyes she seen that she was in a cold dark damp cave and was tied up too and unable to move.

" Urgh where am I wh..what happened to me and OMG my head is spinning " Poppy said to herself wanting to throw up due to feeling ill and also she noticed that her crown was gone too

Okay Poppy didn't wear her big crown all the time but sometimes where a small tiara to show her royal status like she had on when she was taken

" Hellooooo anyone here someone help me daddy , Branch ,Guy anyone " Poppy called out but got no reply ..She was alone and a little scared

Also to Poppy's shock she discoverd that her blood was normal red not rainbow as both her knees had been scraped and must have bled as their was dried in blood and her knees hurt but that was the least of her problems as she had no idea where she was or how she got their

Poppy wracked her brain trying to remember what had happened but everything was a blur to her part of her memory seemed to be missing but the truth was she had been heavily drugged by a certain someone who also kidnapped her

...FLASHBACK...

Queen Poppy was about to go on one of her royal duties to talk to the Troll children at the little Troll school and then she planned to visit Bridget later on that day and also a friend of hers just had a new baby so she planned to visit the baby so wearing a small tiara and her best pink dress as she loved Pink .. The. young Queen kissed her father goodbye and set about her royal duties and she was never one for bodyguards so she went unguarded ..BIG MISTAKE !

Poppy lived in the forest in the 2nd Troll tree with her father and all her friends outside Bergen town and they also used the old Troll tree too now but on this day she was in the new one with her dad

" So what are your plans for today Princess ..The king asked he always called Poppy his princess just like Kenny called Karen princess out of affection

" Well daddy looks if I have a busy day today I have to speak to Guy about the decorations for the party to celebrate King Gristle's birthday he has invited everyone and wants the biggest craziest party ever .Then I have to go to the little school it's my day with the little ones ..Oh they so love their story times and I love them too it's so much fun " Poppy said as she looked at a diary in her office

" Oh wow sounds if your going to be very busy today then " Said the king

" Yup and that's. It yet after lunch and hug time I promised Bridget a visit OMG daddy I haven't seen her in an entire week she will worry about me so I will have tea with her and then I will go and see Bluebell OMG her new baby is so cute and I got her a little present too " Poppy said showing her dad a tiny little pink dress

" Oh that is very pretty I am sure Bluebell will love it .Now I will arrange a bodyguard for you my dear ..Begun Preppy but Poppy cut him off with a laugh

" Oh daddy I don't need a bodyguard no one will harm me I will be fine you worry too much " Poppy said laughing

" Maybe but your Queen now you need protection" The former king begun

" Protection from who daddy their is no threat the Bergens are our friends now and sure King Gristle made a rule saying if anyone tries to eat us well they will be banished for ever so we're safe now .You worry too much daddy please don't im a big Troll now not a baby " Poppy said kissing her dad on the cheek before going. Back to reading her official royal papers as it was now her job to talk to other Troll leaders as sometimes they traded goods and visited eachother much like the human royals did

" Well Okay but please Poppy becarful your all I have and if anything happened to you well I don't know what I'd do " Preppy said stroking Poppy's hands

" Don't worry daddy I'll be fine and I will be back later today now your in charge of the Troll tree till I get back okay " Poppy said giving her dad a hug before getting ready to leave to go on her duties

Poppy spent about over 2 hours with Guy talking parties as that was Guy's favourite subject and he was showing off some dance moves and coverd Poppy in glitter when he was dancing but she didn't mind as Guy was a good friend of hers and she was giving him advice on how to ask DJ Sukie out who he had a crush on

After leaving Guy's pod Poppy left the tree to head to a smaller one where the large school pod was with all the little Trolls and she was lost in thought

" Hmm wonder what story I'll tell them today also we can have a song time too and I can't wait for hug time "Poppy thought to herself whist also humming a catchy tune to herself unaware someone was behind her and that's when they struck when it was too late

Poppy felt herself being grabbed from behind in a firm grip and something put over her mouth and nose that had a strange smell and last thing she seen was a pair of purple arms and everything begun to swim before going black

That mysterious attacker was Creek somehow he had escaped being eaten and sneaked back into the Troll village where he'd been watching the Trolls for the past few days waiting to strike and now he had .

Creek dragged Poppy away from the safety of her village and slung her into a small cart and took her high into the caves as he had plans for her he didn't want to hurt her but he wanted to be king infact king of all Trolls Creek was evil and greedy and had gotten worse

...PRESENT DAY ...

Poppy lay on the cold ground trying to make sense of what happened and how she got here and in the distance she thought she head a voice that sounded familer

" Aww good to see you awake princess so sorry that I had to do that to you but it was the only way I was going to get you here as you wouldn't come with me willingly so I had to knock you out but you should be fine now " The voice said and a Troll came into focus making Poppy gasp ...CREEK

" Creek what but how your dead " Said Poppy in disbelief

" I don't think so princess do I look dead to you no my sweet I am very much alive " Creek replayed

" But how we heard you were eaten along with Cheif a monster ate you both and where am I ..? Asked Poppy

" Somewhere safe just the two of us and I was almost eaten I escaped at last moment so no I didn't die it ruined my hair for a few days it was wild but I tamed it now " Creek said pulling put a comb and combing his hair

" You won't get away with this the others will come looking for me I am their Queen now they will punish you you'll see " Yelled Poppy angrily as she glared at Creek

" Oh they will try I am sure but like I am worried I am ready for them and who is them if you mean an ugly dark Troll that is a hermit and hates everyone , A walking weird Discoball that has a pile of glitter for a brain and a bunch of other idiots and one has a mentel age of a baby I don't think I have anything to worry about do you .." Said Creek in a mocking tone

" You leave them alone your not fit to,lick their feet I will never forgive you for what you did we almost died becouse of you and I really liked you once I thought we had something too infact I once thought I loved you Creek " Poppy said as Creek laughed

" Pfft Love ha is that what you call it I don't think so Poppy you see I always thought of myself a better ruler than you or your dumb father your not fit to be Queen all you do is party and hug you have no plans to conquer I do " Creek said smugly still combing his hair

" Conquer what do you mean ..? Asked Poppy shocked

' What do you think I would make a better king than you would Queen and as I am not of royal blood only way I could get my hands on that crown is though marring you so I'd be your consort and if something was to happen to you well Troll law would make ME king so sorry Poppy I never loved you I wanted the throne " Creek said shocking Poppy

Well that's that chappy done and Creek is sounding like Hans here


	5. Chapter 5

" Your evil how could you " Said Poppy close to tears . She felt hurt and crushed by Creek's harsh words that stung more than her scraped knees did

" Now I will keep you here for a few more days and if your pathetic friends do come well will I will see them off some terrible things can happen in the caves Trolls disappear all the time you know and maybe in a week or two I will rough myself up and bring you back to the village and say that bigger Trolls attacked us and killed your friends and I got these injuries trying to protect you and I will be the hero of the village oh and no doubt a wedding will be arranged for us and maybe in a year their will be another tragic accident this time for you my dear Poppy and with no Queen well guess I will be crowned king and won't be long till I'm king of all the Troll clans" Creek said

" No .No you'll never get away with this I won't let you " Poppy yelled trying to stand up but she fell over again and Creek rushed to her side taking Poppy in his arms

" Oh and what will you do my sweet little Poppy when your unconscious " Creek said putting a clothe to Poppy's face knocking her out again and then he stood up and kissed her forehead before smirking evily and looking at Poppy"s unconscious body lying on the cold ground

Meanwhile elsewhere the small rescue party had set off again to rescue Poppy and deal with Creek..The plan was. not to kill him but to bring him back for punishment as he couldn't get away with this yet the Trolls were shocked that Creek was still alive they had thought he'd been eaten

"Wow so you think that Creek has Poppy then I thought he was dead with chief ' Said Bridget as the small group headed out to save Poppy

" So did we but I seen him alive I swear I did and he had Poppy in a cart thing where he was going I don't know but he was running and Poppy wasent moving he must have knocked her out " Guy said

" Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh..Nooooooooooooooo ..Poor Poppy " Wailed Bridget on the edge of tears but Branch silenced her

' Shhhh shhhh " could be monsters listening we still have enimes you know and we don't want to end up on someone else's dinner plate so keep it down and Poppy is not dead she's a fighter I just know her so enough talk of she's dead " Branch said as he looked at the sky

' Its starting to get dark maybe we should rest I have sleeping mats here ' Said Guy pointing to his back pack

' No we have to keep going till we find Poppy and also when we get near her our hug time bracelets will light up ' Branch said touching his bracelet and thinking ' Oh Poppy where are you please be safe '

' Awww I think that hug time thing you do is so cute ' Karen said smiling

" It is it's been a rule for over 20 years everyTroll wears a bracelet and on the hour it light ups and pings and that's when we know it's hug time and now that Poppy is Queen she's carried it on yet a lot of the trolls want it to be every half hour but that would leave no time for for singing and dancing and of course partying and that is VERY important and Queen Poppy's parties are the best you have ever seen ' Guy said smiling

" Oh cool I love parties too " Karen said

" Oh you would love Queen Poppy's hey maybe she will invite you when we get back that will be so much fun " Guy said to a smiling Karen

" Oh boy any excuse for a crazy party " Branch moaned but the others ignored him as they all walked on heading for the mountains and where the caves were

Branch was very good at scouting and somehow sensed that Poppy was out their and also that was where some of the treasure Trolls were with the precious Gem belly buttons and the only way to get those Gems was killing them and removing them but it be too messy and hard work for Creek yet he'd be greedy enough for those Gems but Creek was lazy and didn't like getting his hands dirty as he was quite vein too but with those Gems he would be the most wealthiest Troll on the planet and could even set up his own kingdom .Branch shivered at the thought of a King Creek no way so he put that thought out of his head

The rescue party walked on a little further and soon darkness fell so in the end feeling defeated Branch desided they should take a rest in one of the caves ,So he and Guy unrolled their sleeping mats and luckily Guy haspd a spare one Karen could borrow even if it was a bit small so she sat on top of it but poor Bridget had. nothing really

" Arnt the stars so pretty their like Glitter in the night sky " Guy said making Branch sigh

" Supose they are now everyone go to sleep we have a busy day tomorrow so shhhh and go to sleep " Branch said rolling over onto his side

Their was silence again and everyone tried to sleep but soon another sound woke them Guy again singing

" Twinkle Twinkle little star

how I wonder what you are ' ... Guy sung but Branch cut him off

" Really do you have to sing some of us are tying to sleep here so shhhhhh ' Branch said in an annoyed way

" Sorreeee just the stars are so pretty and I felt like singing " Said Guy

" Well don't go to sleep and no singing okay " Said Branch as Guy pouted and lay back down again and as Branch was about to close his eyes a funny noise was heard and a cloud of glitter came from Guy's butt and that made Branch roll his eyes but he said nothing and tutted as Guy sniggerd

Everything went quiet for a while and it seemed like everyone had fallen asleep but Bridget's snoring woke them and pissed Branch off as it was loud

" Okay who's snoring ..! Guy is that you " Branch said thinking it was Guy snoring as the snoring was loud and deep like a male

' Me no I'm awake I can't sleep too think that's your snorer " Guy said pointing to Bridget who lay on her back snoring loudly

" That's it I'm done too damn noisy in here I'm outta here " Branch said standing up and grabbing his things together

" Huh where will you go it could be dangerous even you said that " Said Karen also waking up and rubbing her eyes

" Outside where it's quieter between his singing and her snoring it's crazy I'd rather take my chances with monsters out their " Branch said walking outside leaving a confused Karen and Guy who both shrugged before going. back to sleep as they knew Branch would be okay

Branch didn't stray far he found a quiet spot near the cave so he set out his things and slept their okay it was cold outside but much quieter than snoring and loud glittery farts or singing so that would suit Branch just fine

" Will Branch be okay out their it's cold ..? Asked Karen a little worried for the grumpy Troll

" Oh he will be fine don't worry about him Karen he's a tough cookie I guess always has been always will " Guy said

" I dunno if I like him or not anyway he's so grumpy and always getting on at everyone and not keen on singing I thought everyone liked singing " karen said sighing

" Oh Branch dose sing he sang at Queen Poppy's corination but he never used to sing when we were engines with the Bergens they used to eat us and one day when Branch was little he was singing too loud and did not hear his grandma warning him against a Bergen who tried to eat Branch so his grandma pushed him out the way and she got took away instead so she died saving him Branch blamed himself ever since and when he started singing again he changed colours he's a beautiful blue Troll with bright blue hair not grey and black but with the news of Queen Poppy well the colour drained from him again but he's a good troll " Guy said quietly so Branch wouldn't hear

" Oh that's so sad poor Branch so who is Creek anyway all I know he's a bad Troll " Said Karen

" Indeed he is yet he somehow wasent always he was very wise and would help us find our inner selfs sometimes we thought he was on a higher plane and he meditated a lot too but he sometimes thought he was better than the rest of us and very vein always combing his hair and he and Queen Poppy dated for a bit a few years ago so she was still found of him so when he betrayed us it was a huge shock to her broke her heart it did " Guy said

" Wow poor Queen Poppy " Karen said sighing before settling down to go to sleep and the cave fell silent again apart from another glittery fart Guy did and a slight snigger


	6. Chapter 6

Eventully everyone fell sleep and the sounds of Bridget's snoring faded as they were soon. snoring themselfs but Branch couldn't sleep as he was worried about Poppy and desided someone needed to stay awake and keep guard yet it made him grumpier the next day

' Okay everyone time to get up we have to keep going so pack up and move if if we want to get Poppy back ' Yelled Branch coming into the cave

' Urgh it's too early we wanna sleep I'm tired ' Yawned Guy rubbing his eyes

' Up now come on you too we have to keep going ' Branch said as Bridget and Karen begun to wake up and yawned

' Is it morning already I felt if I had no sleep I'm sore ' Bridget said moaning as she got up rubbing her backside

' Well someone was snoring loudly and it wasent me that's for sure ' giggled Guy glancing at Karen

' Less chat and more action will you all of you come on we haven't all day so let's go Said Branch watching everyone gather up their things and head outside to continue the journey

" I never knew these caves and that excisted and I didn't know of other troll species I thought it was just you ' Said Bridget

' Yeah the caves have been near for thousands of years and Trolls have been around since time begun really former King preppy told me when I was younger he has a book in his office well now Poppy's office about all the history of us trolls the different races and that and I'm originally from a different race of trolls too that's why I'm all glittery my people merged with Poppy's people so that's how you got some Trolls that are all glittery and some that aren't and we're born to party show me and my race a party and we will ad sparkle to it ' Said Guy smiling

" Also its known those glitter trolls are a little thick too glitter for brains their not very smart ' Branch put in

' Hey maybe we're a little slow and yeah we're obsessed with parties but we can be smart too ' Guy said as Branch made a tutting noise

Karen patted Guy on the back but said nothing as they walked on heading near the caves and hopefully near Poppy

Soon Branch stopped for a bit and looked around and then upwards but said nothing he thought he'd seen something or someone quite a distance away and near the caves high high up

' What's up Branch have you found Poppy yet ..? Asked Karen as Brach sushed her

" Branch ..' Said Guy but Branch ignored him too

" Come on we have to keep going ' Was all Branch said glancing way up high

Elsewhers Poppy had awoke again and this time she found herself in a cage and too her horror opposet her she seen a few of the treasure trolls also prisoners

" OMG what are you doing here did Creek take you ..? Asked Poppy to a small Troll that had baby pink hair and a pink shirt on but these trolls were much bigger than Poppy they were like a foot tall or maybe a little more

' Who who are you ..? The little pink Troll asked a bit scared

' I'm queen Poppy from the forest were forest Trolls are you the treasure trolls Iv heard of you but never met you before ' Said Poppy

' Oh your the trolls that are at war with The Bergens we heard about you ' The pink troll said

" Yeah we were but we're friends now is it really true that you have real Gems for belly buttons or just a myth ..? Asked Poppy

" No it's real look " The pink Troll said as she and some of her friends lifted up their tops to show sparkling beautiful Gems they had for belly buttons

" Oh wow their beautiful but how did you get here I thought you all were hidden and you were secretive no other troll knew where you were " Poppy said

" We were we have been hiding for hundreds of years from other trolls and humans as they want our gems other trolls say our Gems are really lucky and humans say their valuable and it was a nasty troll that captures us he's already killed a few of us to get our Gems and now he'll kill us for sure ' A troll with lilic hair said

" Another troll can you describe that troll ..? Asked Poppy shocked

' Yeah sure he's a little bigger than you but smaller than us kinda purple skin blue and green hair and yellow pants and full of himself he's a nasty troll ' Said the little pink troll describing Creek

" Oh no I'm so so sorry that's Creek I might have known " Poppy said sadly

" Creek is that the troll that took us do you know him ..? Asked another Troll with blue hair he was a boy Troll and around 15 inches

Poppy sadly nodded before looking at the other trolls " Fraid I do he was a wise forest troll we used to go to him for advice and that but he betrayed us he nearly got us all killed in order to save himself so we banished him we thought he'd been eaten by a monster as he vanished for a while but he survived and back causing troublee I'm really sorry but if we get out of here you have royal protection I can send guards to watch you ' Said Poppy '

" Thanl you so much Queen Poppy for a normal Troll your really kind ' The little pink Troll said and reached through the bars to touch Poppy and the pair briefly shook hands

' Shh oh no someone's coming " Another Troll said as everyone heard footsteps outside the cave and a humming

' Creek ' Muttred Poppy as Creek came into the cave

' Good to see your awake again princess did you sleep well then ..? asked Creek smiling through the bars

' What do you think let me go you monster you will never get away with this and touchering those other poor trolls too you will never get away with this you hear me your evil and sick ' Yelled Poppy

' Maybe I am and believe me I will get away with this don't worry about that but unless you marry me then step down and let me be king I will let you and your friends go and return to the village where you will welcome me back and give me protection from the others as I know they won't be too pleased to see me. Or .. or I could sell them out to the humans you know and who knows one of their gems could end up as some humans necklace and with the rest of these losers well their worth more dead than alive with all the gems they have I will rule all trolls as I think you dear will have a tragic little accident and none can save you so your choice Poppy join me and their free if you don't well it's over for them and you too Oh it's such a shame too your all so young but thats life I guess ' Creek said glancing over at the terrified treasure trolls and the little pink one burst into tears as she was very young

Poppy bit her lip she hated Creek and their was no way she'd join him but she didn't want the trolls to suffer so she was at a loss

' Oh Branch I wish you were here right now you could deal with him and will I ever get back to my village and see my dear friends again ' Thought Poppy as a tear ran down her cheek and she felt the colour drain from her turning her a shade of grey and that shocked the other trolls too

well that's that chappy done more to come


	7. Chapter 7

" Oh wow she's lost her colour and what a choice she has that's so sad that Creek is so so evil can we help her " Said the young Troll with lilic hair as everyone looked through their bars at Poppy who sat sobbing in the corner her cage and started humming that beautiful song Branch sang to her

' You with the sad eyes

Dont be discouraged oh I realize

its hard to take courage

in a world full of people you can loose it all

the darkness inside you can make you feel so small ' Poppy began but stopped as she started sobbing again

' What a beautiful song so pretty ' Said the little pink troll her glittery pink eyes sparkling

' Huh ..Oh thanks a dear friend sang it to me last year he was sad and hurt and lost his colour too he's my dearest friend I so hope I get to see him again ' Poppy said sadly

' Do you love him ..? Asked the little pink troll making Poppy blush and the others tell her off a little

' I don't know maybe I do I never really thought about it ' Said Poppy sadly with a shrug maybe she did have feelings for Branch after all but her heart had been crushed by Creek as she had feelings for him once and he seemed such a nice troll always happy and smiling and so wise compared to grumpy Branch who never smiled and often rejected her yet he surprised her by saving her that was when she discovers he was a really sweet guy underneath and then she learned how he was so sad and grumpy all the time he blamed himself for his grandmas death and that was so sad and hence he lost his colour now she had lost hers yet again

' Don't worry Poppy I'm sure we will get outta here maybe someone in your village will come and save you their bound to notice their queen missing ' Said one of the other Trolls as Poppy sighed sadly she'd lost all hope and sat on the floor her head resting against the wall in a sad way and watching Creek coming and going and he didn't seem to notice she'd lost her colour or if he did he just didn't care

' Hey Creek Creek your. nothing but a horrible nasty selfish smelly ugly troll you hurt Poppy and I hope you fall off a cliff ' Yelled the little pink Troll catching Creeks attention and he turned round to face the little pink Troll

' Excuse me what did you just say and you have a huge mouth for a tiny troll but you have a rare pink diamond in that belly of yours that is pretty valuable I bet Creek said glancing at the pink Trolls stomach as the other trolls tryied to protect her

' You leave her alone she's just a baby and your evil ' Yelled Poppy making Creek turn round and look at her

" Wow you look so dull reminds me of that stupid ugly Branch you hang out with so much for your cupcakes and rainbows now ' Said Creek laughing a bit as if he was making fun of Poppy

' You let us go right now Creek do you hear me " Yelled Poppy

' Wow wow calmness so need to shout I hear you really well but you know my offer your freedom comes at a price and one way or another I will get to be king and rule all the Trolls ' Creek said

' Never " Spat Poppy seething in anger

' Hmm never oh we will see and maybe this will change your mind ' Creek said opening the cage door of the other trolls and roughly grabbing the little pink one who screamed in terror

' You leave her alone you hear that's an order ' Screamed Poppy shaking the bars of her own cage

' Poppy Poppy my dear i take orders from no one and especially not you and I think her pink diamond will make a lovely ring ' Creek said making everyone gasp

' OMG he's gonna kill her Creek no don't hurt her ' Poppy yelled but Creek had left the cave dragging the terrified pink troll with him and everyone started crying

As Creek left the cave to go to another one something made him glance down and to his shock like 4 leavles below he seen some familer figures getting closer Branch Guy Bridget and a stranger that was Karen but he had no idea

' Damn it what are they doing here and who's that with them ' Creek muttered as he dragged the little pink troll into a cave and acted fast

Elsewhere but not that far Branch had now noticed something moving around further up and he had a feeling he knew who it was

' Guys shh and look up their ' Branch said

' It's him it's Creek I'm sure of it but where Poppy I hope he's not hurt her " Said Guy worriedly

Suddenly before anyone could say anything Guy's hug time bracelet pinged giving him hope

" Branch Branch look my bracelet it's hug time ' Guy begun but Branch cut him off

' Really now I don't think so forget it Guy theirs no way I'm hugging you I don't want coverd in glitter you might like it but I don't ' Branch said

' No no I didn't mean that what it means that Poppy is around and nearby ' Guy sang with happiness

" Wait your right their and I'm sure I seen Creek up their so we have found him come on let's go ' Branch said

' Think your up for the climb Karen ..? Asked Guy looking at Karen

' Yeah you bet let's go get Poppy and deal with that meanie Creek ' Karen replayed as everyone followed Branch up the rocks walking a lot faster this time but suddenly stopped short when a piercing scream ripped through the air making everyone jump a bit

' OMG what was that ..? Asked Karen shocked

" Poppy Poppy is hurt ' Yelled Bridget

' No no come on we will find her I sense she's alive might have been another troll sure he has the treasure Trolls with him too might have been one of them but it's not Poppy I just feel it ' Said Branch as the group now moved quicker but they still had a long way to go

' If I get my hands on him I shall fart glitter in his eyes and blind him for hurting dear Poppy ' Guy threatened one said anything to him

Elsewhere a short time later Creek came out the cave all bloody and he carried a pink Gem that had blood on it too he had killed the little pink troll and ripped out her gem and was heading back to where Poppy and the other trolls were to show off what he did and hopefully Poppy would surrender to him but before he entered their cave he looked over the edge and seen Creek and his friends were still their getting closer but they were still a distance away

' Damn their getting nearer I have to act quick but try and remain calm that's the golden rule Creek boy calm ' Creek told himself whist giving his hair a quick comb before heading into the cave again to face the others

' Where's that little girl Troll what did you do to her ..? Demanded Poppy in an angry tone

" Oh her well she won't bother us again and I will get a good price for this no doubt ' Creek said pulling the bloody pink stone from his pocket making everyone gasp

' You killed her you monster ' A couple of the trolls yelled as Creek looked smug putting the stone back in his pocket

' And what if I did your all worth more dead than alive with those Gems in your bellys and all of your breed I could be the richest troll ever and believe me I will get them unless we'll Poppy knows what I want don't you sweet Poppy ' Said Creek blowijgba kiss at Poppy who turned away in discusst

' Yeah and it's not going to happen we will get out somehow and I will never marry you your a monster and I hate you ' yelled poppy glaring at Creek

' Oh dear now let me see I wonder who will be next I think I seen a cute little pair of young identical twins with blue hair and blue Gems in their belly they would make a good price and a human could wear their stones as earrings ' Creek said now grabbing. A set of young identical boy twin trolls and identical twins were very rare for trolls

' No please don't kill us ' The twins screamed terrified and Creek had a firm grip on their arm

' No their the only set of twins among us trolls please spare them ' Another troll yelled

Creek didn't listen as he turned to drag the twins out the cave to kill them then suddenly Poppy bit her lip and yelled something that shocked them but made Creek smirk

' Okay I'll be yours but don't hurt or kill any more trolls just let them go ' Poppy yelled knowing she'd regret what she just said

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	8. Chapter 8

Creek stopped dead in his tracks and spun round still with a grip on the twins as he couldn't quite believe what he just heard

' Excuse me what did you just say their Poppy ..? Creek asked thinking he was hearing things

' I..I said okay you win I'll be yours but please don't hurt the others their innocent and you already you killed that sweet little pink troll she was becoming my friend so to save their lives yes I'll be yours ' Poppy said with tears rolling down her face

' Poppy your sacrificing yourself to save us " Said one of the little twins that Creek still had a hold on

' Theirs no need to you have feelings for Branch more or less ' Said his brother

' Maybe I do but I don't think Branch can save me now or you so might as well give into Creek I'm sorry but at least you will have your freedom and you will see your families again ' Poppy said sadly as she felt her works come to an end

' Glad you come round to my way of thinking Poppy you won't regret it ' Creek said shoving the twins back in the cage and letting Poppy out and he grabbed her by the wrist

' You always know how I felt about you Poppy your better with me than that boring Branch he will never bring you happiness like I can now we can go back to the village you will declare your love for me and their we will marry and you will make me your king and after a while you'll step aside and I'm crowned soul king don't worry I won't kill you I will keep you in the comforts your used to but I'm afraid Branch will have to go we can't have him in the village spoiling things he will drag us all down and once you get used to the idea of me being your husband I'm sure you'll get your colour back and we will have a nice long life together ' Creek said smiling

' Never you discust me I'm only doing it for them and you'll never get away with this Creek you know that ' Said Poppy glaring at Creek

' Oh I think I have and if you don't agree we'll you can say goodbye to your new friends their freedom for yours and you agreed to be mine and that you are your mine now so don't worry I will treat you good like a princess ' Creek said giving Poppy a tap on the nose saying boop

Poppy backed away in a repulsed way at Creeks touch but worse was to come when he put his arm around her and led her to another quiet part of the cave away from the others that had a mattress and some bedding it was clear Creek had been sleeping here and some horrible thoughts entered Poppy's mind

' OMG he's gonna rape me and take my innocence the monster I can't let that happen ' Thought Poppy as Creek now tried to kiss her but Poppy fought back

" Come on Poppy give in to me I know you want me ' Creek said as Poppy pushed him off and tried to think fast

' No Creek not now if we're to do this we should wait to our wedding night stop it your hurting me ' Yelled Poppy as Creek kept touching Poppy in a rough way

' Didn't you say you were gonna let the others go anyway we should free them now then we can head back to the village " Poppy said still pushing Creek off

' They can wait till later plenty of time for them now stop wriggling and give into me don't make this hard now ' Creek said trying to rip Poppy's dress off but Poppy kept a firm grip on it but a stinging slap to the face by Creek shocked her into letting her go

' Don't make me beat you Poppy I don't wanna hurt you I love you ' Creek said

' Love LOVE omg your a joke you betrayed us almost got us killed to save your own skin and now you say you love me your a joke you wouldn't know how to even spell love ' Yelled Poppy shocking Creek and he slapped her again

' Shut up you stupid bitch I should kill you and them right now but believe it or not I did love you okay I may have said I never loved you I wanted your throne but the more I think about it I did love you but you were chasing after that ugly no user who can't even be bothered with you he will never love you he loves no one he's full of hatred and is so ugly he's cursed and he's an outcast holed up in his bunker all day hating everyone and himself ' Yelled Creek

" Don't you dare talk about Branch like that he's worth 100 of you your not fit to lick his feet and I willl never love you I'm doing this for them to save their lives and my father will never allow you back in the village ' Poppy yelled

' Oh we will see about that don't you worry ' Yelled Creek getting mad and he tried to grab Poppy again to force her on to the mattress but quick thinking Poppy kicked him hard between the legs and tried to escape but she was suddenly caught by creeks hair that wound itself tight around her waist and pulled her back

' Going somewhere Poppy ..? Asked Creek smugly as he smirked at Poppy in an evil way

"Away from you you looser I will get free from this don't you worry you'll be sorry ' Poppy said as Creek put his hand over her mouth and kept her tightly bound with his hair

' You shouldn't say that I'm not a looser Branch is and you know that ' Said Creek as he kissed Poppy on the cheek repulsing her and she couldn't hit him off so instead she spat in creeks face making him pissed now

' You stupid bitch no more me being nice to you I'm done with it ' Yelled Creek as he now started punching Poppy in the face and he grabbed her by the ears slamming her head off the rocks causing her head to bleed before punching her again and Poppy tasted blood in her mouth and felt a tooth come out

" I will Kill you for that no one spits in my face how dare you ' Creek screamed and now to Poppy's horror he forced himself on her making her scream out in agony and his hair got tighter almost crushing her

" OMG Poppy gasped the treasure Trolls as they could hear her screams from their part of the cave and they wished they could help her

' Our magic Gems they grant wishes that's it we can wish for help to save Poppy one of the bigger trolls said as she rubbed her belly Gem and the others did the same all wishing the same thing for help arrive to save Poppy as they couldn't bear to hear her suffer

Creek was still on top of Poppy who was now unconscious and he was still violating her and her poor face was beaten to a pulp but he didn't care at that moment Creek wouldn't care if he had killed Poppy

' Your always mine now you will do as I say ' Creek said but got no response

' She will never be yours let her go you beast '. A voice suddenly yelled making Creek turn round and in shock he seen Branch Guy Bridget and Karen rush in but as Poppy was in such a horrific way Bridget protected Karen knowing she was a child but Karen had seen Poppy coverd in blood

' You I might have known Poppy is mine now ' Hissed Creek glaring at Branch who just jumped on Creek attacking him and also Guy attacked him too but Creek was strong and put up a fight even if it was 2 on to one

and whist they fought Bridget ran to Poppy and gently scooped her up wrapping her hankierchif around her as a blanket but blood soaked though it and that meant Poppy was badly hurt

' Will she be okay Bridget poor little Poppy " Said Karen as Bridget knelt down watching the boys fight

' Eat glitter traitor ' Yelled guy who farted glitter but Creek moved out the way so Guy hit Branch instead making him blind for a second

' Not very good are you discoball but couldn't expect any more from a troll with a pile of glitter for a brain " Taunted Creek making Guy mad as he charged at Creek but Creek grabbed Guy throwing him against a rock making him graze his forehead and glittery red blood appeard

' OMG Guy watch out ' Screamed Karen as Guy had his back to Creek for a moment and Creek took that opatunaty to stab Creek in the back with a chunk of very sharp rock that was like a knife

' That's for interfering Glitterball ' Said Creek smirking evily as Guy collapsed to the floor in a pool of red liquid glitter that was blood shocking everyone

' OMG you killed Guy Diamond ' Screamed Karen

well that's that chappy done more to come


	9. Chapter 9

' Everyone was shocked for a moment at Guys death and it was really down to Branch now to deal with Creek and also the other Trolls all started yelling and we're now heard

' OMG I hear other voices is that the treasure Trolls he was keeping prisoner..? Asked Karen as she got up and went to run to the other side of the cave and then that's when she got a good look at Creek as before she hadn't really noticed him as she was looking more at Poppy and Bridget

' OMG its you two tone Iv seen you before and I called you two tone cos of you hair can't remember where but your evil " Yelled Karen glaring at Creek before she headed towards the other trolls

' Maybe I am and your not going anywhere human ' Creek yelled sticking out his foot and tripping Karen as he was knee high to her and caused her to fall scraping all her arm making it bleed

Karen gave a yell as she was in pain but then yelled at Bridget and Branch ' We will deal with this two tone monster

' Karen be careful ' Yelled Branch and also in Karen's head it wasent just Branch that said it Mysterion said it too

" I will be like you Mysterion fight for justuss ' Karen did to herself and gently pushed Branch to the side and grabbed Creek before he could do anything and also Bridget placed Poppy in Branchs arms and helped Karen and the two of them somehow got Creek out the cave. And Creek was screaming it was his turn to be scared

' No don't eat me please don't hurt me I'll be good give me another chance ' The pathetic Troll yelled

' Never ' Karen and Bridget said together as Bridget lifted Creek up and flicked him with her finger and thumb high into the air and sent him flying over the edge to his death

" OMG he's gone we did it he's dead ' Bridget said stunned

' Yeah but at a price omg he killed Guy and hurt Poppy ' Karen said as her and Bridget went back inside to see Poppy who was still unconscious

" Poppy Poppy it's me Branch please wake up it's over " Branch said gently stroking Poppy's face. but she didn't stir

' We have to get her back king Preppy will know what to do and we can help her Branch said

' I'll Cary you all in my bag I can walk faster also we will take Guy back too ' Bridget said as Branch nodded and soon the other trolls all came out as Karen freed them

' Is he really gone he wanted to kill us " Said one of the twins

' Yes he's gone and no ones killing anyone you'd safe now " Branch said

" How's Poppy she saved us in a way ..? Asked another troll

" Not good were taking her home now we will take you back too if you want ' Branch said as the other trolls nodded

Bridget carefully scooped everyone up and put them in her bag and headed home on the way she let the Treasure Teolls out near their caves and she walked quickly so by night she was saftly back in Troll village where everyone all waited

' Their back omg their back " Yelled Satin and Cheneile as they seen Bridget entering the village

" Bridget " Begun king preppy

" Tour highness I'm afraid I have bad news and good the good news is that Creek is dead he won't be back and the treasure Trolls are free but I have bad news sire ' Bridget said letting Branch jump out her bag and Karen come out too then carefully Bridget lifted Poppy out and Guy too

" Poppy is very badly hurt I'm afraid Guy is dead he died trying to save Poppy ' Branch said sadly and a gasp went round the village

' Oh no my baby my little boy ' Yelled a turquoise glitter troll who was Giys mom she ran over and hugged her son crying and another silvery Troll like an older version of Guy came over he was Guys dad

' Take Poppy to the infirmary get her all the help possible ' Yelled preppy looking at his unconscious grey daughter as other medical Trolls carried Poppy away and Branch went after them as he was so worried

' Will Poppy be okay I'm really worried about her ..? Asked Karen

' We so not know all we can do is hope child " Sighed preppy sadly


	10. Chapter 10

Karen stood worriedly outside under the medical pod the rest of the day waiting for news about Poppy as other Trolls went back and foward but no one spoke and Branch was now mad but happy that creek was dead as they would never have to see him again but they also lost dear Guy Diamond too and never again would they see him dancing and shaking glitter everywhere or hear his auto toned voice and their parties would never be the same without him and being well liked everyone was sad about that too and already they were making plans to bury Guy his funiral would be in a couple of days so everyone could say their last goodbyes to him but just now the only thing on their minds was Poppy as she was in a very bad way

At last a older looking Troll came out to where Karen Preppy and Branch were looking worried

'How is she any change ..? Asked Branch in a worried voice

" Well she's stable but in a bad way she's not woke up yet also she has damage down below in her privet parts it was obvious that Creek has forced himself on her also she has a broken nose 2 lost teeth severe swelling to her face we think she may have a fractured skull also she has a broken arm and 3 broken ribs this Creek really badly hurt her and her body is in a bad way but we're doing all we can for her I'm so sorry it's up to her now ' The nurse Troll said as Branch bit his lip

' Oh my poor sweet little Poppy my only child my baby I so hope she pulls through ' King Preppy said sadly

' What about her colour will that ever come back I love her colour " Said Branch

' Just now I doubt it in fact I don't know if she'll ever get it back her mind has to heal too theirs a high chance that the Poppy we all knew and loved might be gone for good it will take her a long long time so sadly she'll be grey for a while to come I will do my best for her ' The nurse said sadly as Branch nodded and sadly walked away and unseen to the others a large tear ran down his cheek

' Branch Branch .." Yelled Karen picking up on Branchs mood and right before her eyes his beautiful Teal colour and royal blue hair turned to dull grey and black

" Oh wow what's happening ..? Asked Karen in shock as all the trolls turned grey they were so happy even the nurse lost her colour and that scared Karen a little as she never seen that happen before

' Oh I so wish I could help these poor Trolls their so sweet too ' Thought Karen sadly as she sat on the ground near the medical pod where Poppy was

" I'm sure Poppy will be okay she's tough and bounces back ' Said a chubby Troll sitting down next to Karen

" I sure hope so she's such a sweet little thing from what I heard ' Said Karen sighing

' Oh she is she's saved us before and Me Dingles her and Branch ' Said Biggee before falling silent again

' No point in us dressmaking again if we can't see colours ' Said Satin as her and Chenille walked by they also turned grey but Karen just shrugged but something made them look up at the pod as a tiny troll with a lot of talk hair was chased out by the nurse

" Come on now Smidge I know you care for Poppy but she needs her rest I will keep you all updated ' The nurse said

' But we can't help but worry we all love Poppy I so wish we could help her ' The tiny troll said in a very deep voice

' Might as well come and sit by us Smidge that's what we're doing waiting for news " Said Biggee as smidge came over

' Sorry I'm not one for sitting around " Smidge said before walking off as Biggee just shrugged and the little yellows creature that still had its colour squeaked

' Oh what's that Mr Dingle..?

' What did he say ..? Asked Karen

" Mr Dingle is saying everyone's being grumpy now cos were worried about Poppy and upset over Guy ' Said Biggee as Karen sighed

' Yeah don't blame them if I could I probably have lost my colour too ' Sighrd Karen as she gazed at the sky sighing sadly

Karen stayed under the tree the rest of the day and some of the trolls kept her company telling their own little stories about Poppy and Guy too and a couple of the other glitter Trolls came over that were related to Guy but now they had lost their glitter and as the day wore on Karen eventually fell asleep on under the tree as she knew thier would be a lot on the next day as they were to bury Guy

Next morning started early in Troll village and sadly their was no change in Poppy she still was in a very bad way and her life hung in the balance and also because Poppy and Branch wee officially a couple Poppy wanted Branch to be king of anything happened to her and her dad so he would have that duty but Branch said only way he'd be king if Poppy ruled as Queen but just now no one wanted to think like that they just wanted Poppy to recover

Also Karen noticed in another part of the village the Trolls had laid Guy out for the Trolls to go and pay their last respect so they all filled by his casket one by one to say goodbye and the mood of the place was very sad

' Oh Karen what am I meant to do the Trolls are looking to me for advice I have never seen such grief for a long long time Weill we ever be happy again and that monster has destroyed my little girl ' Preppy sighed sadly glancing up at Karen who shrugged

' I don't know sire I wish I could help " Begun Karen but got cut off by another 2 Guard Trolls that came running into the village cutting them off

' What is wrong are we being invaded ..? King preppy said looking serious

' No no sire we have visitors another tribe of trolls are here to see you sir ' One of the guards said looking over at all the Tresure Trolls and their leader making the others gasp as they were never seen and always remained hidden

' Is that the legandry Treasure Trolls with the rare Gems in their bellies ..? Asked some younger Trolls as their parents shushed them and nodded

' What brings you here this ..This is a great houner to have you in my village as I know you never leave your caves ' Preppy said bowing to the other Trolls as they were seen as a higher ranking race

' Please King Preppy their is no need for such formalities " The other king said

' Now for many hundreds of years we have been neighbours and yes we have gone into hiding from other trolls and humans and not long ago a troll from your village attacked us and kidnapped many of us holding them prisoner in the mountain caves and sadly killed a few of them for their Gems and threatened to kill us all if it wasn't for your daughter I heard she risked her life and stood up to that no use scoundrel to save us and it cost her dear and he killed one of your Teolls ' The leader said

' Indeed he di my only child Poppy our new queen she is all I have as my wife died giving birth to her and she is a very kind Troll who would do anything to protect the innocent. and what I heard Guy was trying to save Poppy and your trolls too when Creek attacked and killed him ' Preppy said

' Creek so that's his name ' The leader said

' Yeah and that little human killed him with the big Bergan ' Said one of the little treasure trolls as all eyes fell on Karen

' Well mostly Bridget as she's taller than me but yeah we pushed him off the cliff he fell to his death and we seen him splat on the ground as we passed him when we reached the ground he wasent a pretty sight ' Karen said

' Well you won't be bothered by Creek again he's dead and I really do apologise for any trouble Creek may have caused you as he was one of our tribe and we banished him last year for betraying us " Preppy said looking sad thinking back to when Creek sold them all out

'Please don't blame yourself for that Trolls behaviour you weren't to know but enough of him how is Poppy we heard she is seriously hurt will she survive ..? Asked the other King as Preppy shook his head sadly

' To tell you the truth I really don't know the old Poppy that was happy and carefree is gone Creek killed her and I dread to think what we have left and also we lost our beloved Guy Diamond too and he and Poppy were good friends so that will hit her hard the entire village is in mourning I doubt any of us will be the same again " Preppy sighed sadly

well that's that chappy done more to come


	11. Chapter 11

' is it possible that I could see Poppy see how she is ' The other king said looking at Preppy

' Well it is really up to the nurse she is in our medical pod she is in a bad way I'm afraid and last I heard still unconscious ' Preppy said

" What you have to be kidding Poppy needs her rest not trolls or humans gawping at her ' Said Branch in a bad mood

' Branch please it's alright we will only look at Poppy we won't disturb her ' Preppy said placing a hand gently on Branchs arm but the grumpy troll pulled a face and stomped off moaning

' Please ignore Branch he is to be betrothed to Poppy soon and they were to be engaged that's when Branch planned to propose to her on Poppy's Birthday that was next month and Branch was to be crowned consort but everything is on hold now but Poppy is this way I will leave a petal open for Karen to see as she is to tall to get into the pod ' Preppy said as he and the other King went into the pod with the nurse to see Poppy

" Oh Goodness the poor child Creek did this to her ..? Asked the other king as Preppy nodded sadly as they both looked at an unconscious Poppy

Poppy was on like a troll life support and her arms and chest were all bandaged and her poor face was swollen beyond recognition and her head was bandaged too and her hug time braclet sat on a nightstand near the bed and instead of her lovely pink colour she too was a dull grey

" Poppy Poppy my sweet princess I have brought a visitor it's the king of the treasure Trolls he and his tribe ave come all the way to see you will you open your beautiful eyes for daddy ' Preppy said holding Poppy's hand that lay limp in his

' Can she hear you ..? Asked the other king ' I believe so " Preppy asked looking at the nurse

" I think she can hear that's why we need to keep talking to her yet we dare not tell her about Guy as that could set her back " Preppy said lookingbat Poppy

' When you wake up Poppy we can have the biggest loudest party ever you would like that and you can invite anyone you want we might even dye Branchs hair pink that would be funny Branch with pink hair ' Preppy said but he got no response and their was silence for a bit but suddenly the other king had an idea

' Preppy I have just thought of something this might be a long shot as they say but I think we could help Poppy and all of you and restore your happiness but It would mean moving Poppy out of this pod and placing her on the ground " The king said

' No Poppy can not be moved it may kill her she is too ill ' Snapped the nurse now pulling the covers up around Poppy and tucking her in

" Please nurse let the king speak so what do you have in mind ..? Asked Preppy

" Well Poppy helped us so we would like to help you if you know about us you know their is a ledgend attached to us about having powerful magic linked to our Gems " The king said

' Yes I heard something like that but I thought it was just a story about you having powers " Preppy said

' We do bring Poppy outside " The king said as Preppy carefully lifted Poppy out the bed and followed the other king who went to find the other trolls that were near the body of Guy

' Bring him too we may be able to help him this will weaken us but we will heal " The king said as the Trolls gently lifted Guy out of his casket and placed him on a rug next to Poppy

' What on earth are you all crazy Poppy needs to be back in the medical pod she is very ill have you all lost it and placing her next to a dead troll ' Yelled Branch coming over and he was about to loose his temper and start yelling but Preppy stopped him.

' What are they doing ..? Asked Karen who sat nearby also watching

" I do not know child they seem to know though " Preppy said

" I think they lost it if they kill Poppy this is war ' Branch said watching as all the treasure trolls stood around Poppy and Guy

" Okay we all know what to do now concentrate hard and close your eyes and focus " The other king said as all the trolls held hands and a huge rainbow of light appeard and blocked out Poppy and Guy from sight

" What's going on what are they doing ..? Asked Karen as Preppy shushed her so the place fell into silance as everyone watched

The bright rainbow lasted a few moments before fading and all the treasure Trolls collapsed exhasted and their Gems seemed a lot duller as if the colour had drained

' What a wast of time nothings happened if you have hurt Poppy ' Begun Branch getting mad. but Preppy cut him off

" Look everyone " Preppy said in amazement as they watched Poppy slowly open her eyes and the injuries were all gone and also next to her their was a fart noise and a cloud of glitter shot up and Guy opened his eyes

" OMG their okay their okay " Screamed Karen in joy

" Urgh what happened where am I ..? Asked Poppy confused not noticing she was still grey

" Oh no I fell alseep and I have a party to plan ' Guy said in is auto toned voice as everyone cheered

" Poppy Poppy your okay OMG your okay " Branch ran over hugging Poppy and at that moment everyone's colour came back including Poppy's

" Course I'm okay silly what happened I can't remember a thing did I fall alseep OMG I promised I'd visit Bridget and I have a party to plan too " Poppy said smiling

' Yeah you did you've been working so hard you took a nap " Preppy said hiding the truth

' Oh I hard one weird dream more a nightmare Creek was in it and the treasure Trolls were their oh it was horrible but so glad it was a dream " Poppy said

" dont worry your highness that Creek is dead Branch told me about him ' Karen said looking at Poppy

' And we're here because we heard of a huge royal party and we can see and hear your parties from our cave so we thought we'd come and see one for ourselves ' Said the other king

' Yes yes of course your always welcome to come oh and a human here how did that happen I thought humans didn't know about us " Poppy said as all eyes went on Guy

' Er fraud that was my fault I got seen but don't worry she's a human child this is Karen she's real cool for a human and a friend of the trolls ' Guy said smiling

" Oh pleased to meet you Karen " Poppy said smiling as Karen bowed a little

' Pleased to meet you too your highness ' Karen said politely

' Oh no my braclet Iv lost my hug time braclet how did that happen I never take it off ' Said Poppy panicking a little seeing the braclet was gone

' Oh you dropped it here let me put it on ' Said Branch gently slipping the braclet on Poppy's wrist then kissing her to claps and cheers

' Alright this calls for a party ' Yelled Guy. farting glitter all over Branch and Poppy making them laugh and that's what the Trolls did

Instead of a sad day it turned out a happy one and everyone all partied also the treasure Trolls stayed too and they go their energy back and the Gems shone bright as ever and a little later DJ Sukie cut the music as Branch had something very important to ask Poppy and everyone gasped when he took her hand and got down on one knee

" Poppy you know I may have been an old grump in the past and that and I wasent very nice and I was rude to you and I do apologise for that but you know I have changed you helped me find my true colours and will you do me the hounar of being my wife I want to spend all my life with you father your children I love you Poppy " Branch said making Poppy giggle and smile

' Oh Branch your so silly at times of course I will marry you I will be so happy to be your wife and have your children I love you Branch and you helped me find my true colours once too Poppy said kissing. Branch then yelling " Alright everyone. party time lets do this as the music began to play again

Branch and Poppy never left each others side all night and danced together and Guy and a few other glittery trolls hung upside down by the hair holding hands and became a living glittery disco ball and soon fireworks went off and the music got louder

' You will stay for our wedding Karen we would like you their ' Branch and Poppy both said smiling

' Yeah sure that be good ' Karen said rubbing her arm that was still grazed only trace of the ordeal

Both Branch and Poppy hugged Karen at the same time when Karen thought she heard another Troll yell her name ' Hey Karen Karen ... KAREN '

" Karen wake up princess ' Said a familer voice and it was Kenny gently shaking Karen awake

' Oh what happened where am I " Asked Karen sitting up and seeing she was still on the bench and in the distance Kyle and his mom walked away and it was still the same day yet 3 days had passed with the Trolls

' You fell alseep you've been out for like half an hour are you okay princess ..? Asked Kenny then gasped in shock

' OMG what happend to your arm did you graze it or something ..? Asked Kenny looking at a huge scrape on Karen's arm the same graze she had in the dream

' Oh I don't know I must have that's weird ' Karen said as she stood up and walked over to her mom and also seemed to forget about her doll

' Oh wait princess you forgot Twotone' Kenny said grabbing the Creek doll and handing it to Karen

Karen took the doll and glared at it as it looked smugly at her

' His names not Twotoned . Its Creek and your right Kenny he's a villain I don't want him he hurt Poppy and Branch and I don't want him in our house let's take him back see if we can swop him for something else " Karen said shoving the doll back in the bag as they headed back towards the mall confusing Kenny and Carol

Half an hour later back in the thrift store Creek was being placed on a shelf again for sale and Karen had Swopped Creek for a couple of footless Bratz dolls that was much safer

' That's weird little guy your back with us again and that little girl was so keen on you too wonder who you are I really need to see the Trolls movie find out about you ' The woman said whist glancing at Creek who seemed to smirk at her in an evil way

End


End file.
